


My Wolves,,,,

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: A beautiful pocture maimed by a ruthless gorilla





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for danny-myrillo but i thought id put it on here, too.

Matt was sat at his desk, pencil in hand, music playing in his ears.  
He felt someone lean on his shoulders, the smell of weed heavy on his breath.  
"What d'you want, Dylan?" He muttered after taking his earbuds out.  
"Dick." He laughed, patting Matt's crotch.

"If I give you 'dick' will you leave me alone so I can draw?" Matt asked looking at the younger man.  
"Yeah, sure!"  
"Good." Matt sighed, standing up and undoing his belt and pants.

Dylan seemed done with his clothes much faster than Matthew as he was pushed over his desk and his legs spread.  
"Easy, tiger." Matt warned.  
"I think you mean 'King Kong'." Dylan chuckled kneeling behind Matt and sticking his tongue in his ass.

Matt took a breath as Dylan ate him out, salivating and spitting all over and in him.  
"Ya know, Dylan, condoms and dams are a thing and so is lube- Ah! Jesus!" Matt yelped as Dylan pushed in a finger.

"A little warning would be nice."  
"Sorry." Dylan cooed, giving a kiss to Matt's back.

With Matt claiming he was thoroughly stretched and they could 'get on with it', Dylan pulled his fingers out and wiped the on his pant on the floor.  
He stroked himself a few times, his dick already quite slippery due to his fabulous foreskin but a little spit never hurt.

He positioned himself at Matt's entrance before pushing in, slowly to start of course. 

"Alright, get on with it, Dylan." Matt muttered, reaching down to jerk himself off as Dylan started to push his hips forward.

He held Matthew's hips and pulled them back as he snapped his forward.

Matt stretched his arm in front of him, sighing and pushing his hair out of his face. 

"Ah, Dylan, I'm gunna cum." Matt breathed out and pushed himself up from the desk, stroking himself faster as Dylan quickened his pace.

"Mhh, fuck, ah!" Matt jerked his hips forward as he came.

Dylan pulled out quickly and pulled Matt towards him. Jerking himself until he came in Matt's hair.

After some minutes Matt looked from his place on the floor at his art.  
"My wolves! Dylan! You made me ruin my wolves!"


	2. google translate is a pure thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was put with two friends and they had me run "my wolves" through google translate four times,,,
> 
> btw how would yall feel about me posting oneshots in their own book sorta thing instea of seperate? or do you guys prefer them seperate?

Matt was sitting at his desk, pencil in hand, the Music Playing in the ears.  
He felt someone leaning Piggyback, heavy grass smell on your breath.  
"What What do you want, Dylan?" He muttered after getting Taken His ear.  
"Shit". He increased, beating Matt horse.  
"If I do Let 'fuck' in peace in order to be able draw?" Matt Asked, The Man Looking Younger.  
"Yes sure!"  
"Good". Matt sigh, getting to his feet and undo his belt and pants.  
Dylan seemed Done with Her Clothes Much Faster Matthew WHILE was pushed Besides legs open and a writing desk.  
"Easy Tiger." Matt warned.  
"What I think you mean 'King Kong'." Dylan chuckled kneeling behind Matt and attack the USA language in your ass.  
Matt DID come Dylan ate out a breath, drooling and spitting all over and in him.  
"You know, Dylan, condoms and dams are one thing, and so is lube- Ah! Jesus!" Matt yelped come Dylan pressed a finger.  
"A little warning would be nice."  
"Sorry". Dylan tube, DA a kiss to the back of Matt.  
Matt claiming to be stretched Carefully State and could 'Get on with it', Dylan has Pulled off his fingers and puli his pants on the floor.  
He stroked a couple of times, your Fuck Yeah Pretty slippery because of HIS Fabulous prepuce, but a little 'men spit no sex.  
And positioned ENTRANCE Matt before pushing slowly to start, of course.  
"Okay, go on with it, Dylan." Matt muttered, coming down a masturbating Dylan Started to push your hips forward.  
Held sides of Matthew and shooting them to come back she shot forward.  
Matt stretched out before him, sighing and pushing the hair from her face.  
"Oh, Dylan, I'm gunna cum." Matt breathed out and Si and pushed up from the desk and masturbating Faster come Dylan Accelero pace.  
"Mhh, Cock, ah!" Matt shot the anche in coming forward and Venuto.  
Dylan has Pulled out quickly and shoot Matt a he. Jerking himself till he reached In Matt's hair.  
AFTER A Few Minutes Matt Guardo from His place on the floor for the USA Art.  
"My wolves! Dylan! I've Done ruin my wolves!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos....

**Author's Note:**

> comments over kudos, kiddos,,,,


End file.
